Art de détruire
by Stingmon
Summary: Next Gen. Reprise du combat de Deidara contre Gaara dans Next Gen, mais du point de vue de Deidara. Qui sait vers quel genre de passion peut mener l'amour de l'art... Sens unique DeidaraXGaara


_ART DE DETRUIRE_

Auteur : C'est encore moi ! Stingmon, qui se lance dans de nouvelles expériences d'écriture ! oO

Genre : Hem…Il s'agit de mon premier one shot (un seul chapitre, mais j'en ferai peut-être un deuxième, simplement pour répondre aux possibles rewiews), et de mon premier Romance/Drama…La dernière fois que j'ai parlé d'amour dans une fanfiction (ma toute première fanfic, « le Maître des Ténèbres », une fic Digimon archi-nulle que je ne PUBLIERAI PAS), c'était une véritable hécatombe ! Sans rire ! Je crois avoir fait des progrès depuis, mais ce n'est toujours pas un sujet familier…C'est pas grave, je me lance !

Discleamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto…Je m'excuse platement auprès de lui. Il n'y a pas de OC, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que Deidara soit le moins OOC possible, mais bon…Hem…Pas évident, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. L'Akatsuki se mange la beigne de sa vie, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais des remords.

Couple : Comme de nombreuses personnes ayant lues les scans de Naruto Next Generation, j'ai à plus d'un moment été prise de pulsions meurtrières envers Deidara…Mais la torture physique, c'est franchement pas original. Alors…Gnihihihihi…Et si, j'ai osé ! Voici sous vos yeux ébahis, inauguré pour vous, du DeidaraGaara à sens unique !

Résumé : Et bien…L'essentiel est déjà dit. C'est une retranscription des scans (alors attention aux spoilers), du point de vue de Deidara (qui est une fille, dans ma fic du moins, je précise). Je ne garantis pas que je vais rester fidèle aux scans tout du long XD. Quand même…A force d'écrire des trucs pareils, je vais vraiment finir par l'apprécier, cette fille. Oye…

J'ai écrit ce one shot en trois jours (pratiquement non stop), et je suis vidée ! L'écriture, c'est mon art à moi ! Alors, envoyez-moi plein de rewiews comme récompense ! Même si c'est pour me dire « Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Retourne à l'asile, pauvre cinglée ! », je prends quand même ! Vous trouverez peut-être aussi quelques…hum…écarts de langage. Je les ai jugés nécessaires, vu le style de narration. Donc, bah…soyez indulgents envers les gros mots, s'il vous plaît !

* * *

« Fiouu…Enfin la nuit tombe ! Je me demande comment vous pouvez supporter d'habiter dans un endroit pareil, vous autres. C'est l'étuve ici, ouais. »

Encore une demi-heure de ce régime-là, et c'était tout mon argile qui fondait. Merde, et puis avec ces manteaux de trois mètres de haut sur deux de large ! Première fois que mes vêtements deviennent des engins de torture. Et le boss qui nous oblige à porter ces uniformes à la con 24h/24 ! Il est pas originaire de Suna, celui-là.

Bon, OK. J'avoue que maintenant que la température est redevenue plus ou moins vivable, c'est clair que la vue vaut le déplacement. Le désert est un endroit magnifique. Pas d'une beauté comparable à celle d'une explosion (mais là, c'est plus de la beauté, c'est de l'Art), et pourtant…il y a quelque chose de figé, dans tout ce sable. On ne sait plus si on le regarde depuis une seconde ou des années. C'est assez déroutant. Quand je vois ça, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi l'autre scorpion me déballe ses conneries comme quoi l'art serait permanent, ouais.

Pas que je sois en train d'adhérer aux pensées vieillottes du Sasori chéri, notez bien. Mais à l'Akatsuki, c'est pas comme si on avait tous les jours l'occasion de regarder le paysage. Quand j'ingurgite pas des informations jusqu'au dégoût total, j'en récolte et quand j'en récolte plus, je fais les missions qui en découlent ! Tout ça entre les coups de pression de la part du chef et des autres membres plus balèzes…

Tss, heureusement que je m'en tire mieux que la plupart des membres niveau stratégie, sinon je me serais déjà fait massacrer pour « incompétence ». Un peu comme le vieux nécrophile de Konoha, Orochimaru, qui s'est barré la queue entre les jambes dès l'arrivée d'Itachi. Tant mieux après tout, maintenant il me saoule plus à réclamer tous les cadavres qu'on récolte pour sa nécromancie de merde, ce sale égoïste. Ce serait pas mal non plus si ce goinfre de Zetsu pouvait arrêter de bouffer tous les corps qu'il déniche, et si l'autre prétendu artiste voulait bien se contenter de ses 297 marionnettes (toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, soit dit en passant). Comme ça, au moins, je pourrais continuer à bosser en paix. S'il y a une chose qu'on peut louer chez l'Akatsuki, c'est sa capacité à faire disparaître les corps !

Les explosions sur les cadavres et les blessés sont toujours les plus spectaculaires, conseil de professionnelle ! Ma dernière réussite, la série « Dispersion », connaît des résultats de plus en plus passionnants. Hun hun. Il s'agit tout simplement de les faire exploser de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, je me tape un bon quart d'heure de prise de tête à essayer de leur faire bouffer de l'argile. Ces ingrats sont franchement pas coopératifs, surtout quand ils sont clamsés depuis une semaine ! Après, il faut encore réussir à doser l'argile avec précision pour obtenir une explosion optimale. C'est le plus compliqué, ouais. Dans mes premiers essais d'œuvres, c'était carrément pas au point : j'avais pas assez de glaise sur moi, résultat j'ai dû le booster avec toutes mes réserves de chakra pour que l'explosion aie une chance de détruire le corps et…hum…Ca a raté.

C'était dégueulasse, il y en avait partout.

Mais le passé est le passé, et je compte bien achever ma série avec ce Jinchuuriki de Suna, ouais !

Bref, si l'Akatsuki est une organisation plutôt sordide et mal fréquentée, je crois pas que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme école de l'art ! Il se passe rarement une journée sans que j'aie l'occasion d'anéantir quelqu'un, voire toute une escouade de shinobis, parfois même un village entier ! Faire exploser une ville, c'est le much du much ! Surtout quand elle est très grande, très belle et très peuplée ! Paraît que Suna est précisément dans ce cas…

Pour sûr, ça vaut le déplacement !

« 'ous arri'ons en 'ue de Su'a. Tu 'as de'oir conti'uer seule », marmonne Sasori.

Il me faut pas loin de vingt secondes au chrono pour piger ce qu'il a voulu dire, ce casse-pieds. Et encore, je crois que j'aurais jamais réussi si j'avais pas eu le village sous le nez. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui : dès qu'il se terre dans sa carapace à la con, il se met à baragouiner de manière totalement inintelligible avec une voix d'asthmatique ! Je me demande s'il a pensé à l'aération, quand il a fabriqué cette espèce de cuirasse…

« 'e 'ais t'attendre i'i. »

Merde, ça lui arracherait les cordes vocales d'articuler ?

« Vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps, Sasori chéri. Ce sera vite réglé, ouais. »

Le « chéri », c'est pour me foutre de sa gueule. Faut dire que ça me fait bien marrer, sa tronche de jeunot alors qu'il a trente ou quarante ans ! Efféminé, en plus de ça. Autant moi, on me dit que j'ai l'air d'un mec, autant lui sans sa voix on l'appellerait « mademoiselle » sans tergiverser ! Alors avec le reste de son corps 70 plastique, on dirait une poupée. C'est assez pathétique. Je dis tout ça pour les ahuris qui me croiraient capable de m'enticher du mec-pantin-scorpion. On est jamais trop prudent, ouais.

« 'e persiste à dire que tu aurais du 'ieux te préparer », dit-il, peut-être pour la douzième fois aujourd'hui, en me regardant avec reproche. Du moins, pour ce que je peux en juger, étant donné que les deux « yeux » en question sont pas les siens, mais ceux de cette espèce de chose tellement atroce et ridée que j'ai l'impression de voir Orochimaru en période de mue. C'est quand même pas supposé être de l'art, ça ?

« Ouais, ouais. »

C'est vrai que pour le coup, la collecte d'informations m'a bien fait chier, j'en ai zappé une partie. Et comme le boss prend cette mission de capture très au sérieux, c'est pas exactement un bon calcul de ma part. Il fait un monstrueux trip sur les Bijuus, ces derniers temps. Un beau jour (je parle pas du temps mais des circonstances : il pleuvait et d'ailleurs il était pas loin de trois heures du matin ; mais j'avais réussi un véritable chef d'œuvre sur un petit hameau d'Iwa, les heures précédentes) il s'est mis à nous parler des Jinchuuriki, les mômes possédés par les démons, qui peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Des bestioles, quoi. J'étais à peine parvenue à prononcer leur nom correctement qu'il nous ordonnait de nous renseigner sur eux, puis d'en capturer le plus possible pour leur aspirer leur démon.

On doit en capturer un chacun, en principe. Forcément, mon tour a fini par venir. J'avais bien envie de voir ce désert dont Sasori me vantait les mérites à tous bouts de champs, alors j'ai demandé à m'occuper d'Ichibi. Mais pour me renseigner sur lui, là franchement je m'endormais devant mes fiches. C'est vrai quoi, je m'en fous de sa vie à cette bestiole !

Encore pour le démon ça allait : un tanuki à une queue, que le village de Suna détient depuis un bail. Il a possédé jusqu'à présent quatre créatures, en comptant celle que je dois ramener, qui se sont (ô heureux hasard) toutes fait tuer lors de l'extraction. Il rend ses hôtes instables en les empêchant de pioncer, et menace à tout instant de dévorer leur personnalité. On l'appelle aussi Shukaku, l'esprit du sable, et il combat avec des techniques de Fûton.

En fait, il est plutôt original, celui-là. J'ai pas le souvenir que les autres Bijuus aient un véritable nom…Enfin c'est pas mes oignons. Il peut s'appeler comme ça lui chante, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir !

Tiens, elle est pas mal, celle-là. J'avais pas fait exprès. Faudra que je la fasse à l'autre bestiole, quand je l'aurais capturée.

L'autre bestiole…_Lui_, c'était chiant : il s'est fait posséder à la naissance pour renforcer le village de Suna, il se bat en utilisant du sable. Son nom c'est Sabaku no Gaia…Ah non merde Sabaku no GaARa ! Mouais…Le « démon égocentrique du désert », tu parles d'un nom. Enfin il s'est pas appelé tout seul, non plus.

Quand même, Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara…Ils ont tous des noms de snobs, chez eux ?

Bon, j'ai retenu quoi d'autre ? Ah ouais il est Kazekage, il a été utilisé comme une arme à peu près toute sa vie, mais apparemment la possession a foiré pour une raison ou pour une autre (je me souviens plus laquelle) et il est très instable. Il a 14, 15 ou 16 ans, je m'en fous. A je sais plus quel âge, on l'a envoyé faire je sais plus quoi à Konoha (la guerre peut-être ?) et quand il est revenu, il voulait devenir Kazekage. Hum…En effet, plus instable que ça tu crèves.

Bon, heu…Le pire c'est qu'il a réussi. Je me demande bien combien de temps ils passent dans leur cave avec leur Saké, les membres du conseil de Suna…

Pour les caractéristiques physiques…hum…Déjà c'est un insomniaque alors à mon humble avis il doit avoir des cernes. Et il a une espèce de grosse courge en terre cuite attachée dans le dos, qui contient son sable. Le reste j'ai oublié. Bah, ça devrait suffire…

A force de me dépatouiller avec mes informations, j'en ai oublié de préciser que j'ai déjà planté Sasori. Oui, parce qu'en mission on a pas forcément le loisir de s'échanger des politesses trop longtemps…J'ai du boulot, alors la causette ce sera pour plus tard.

Allez, on est parti ! Opération numéro 1 : repérer les lieux tout en restant discrète. Rien de plus simple, pour une artiste.

Je me concentre quelques secondes. Il m'en faut rarement plus pour trouver de l'inspiration. Un oiseau. Un bel oiseau blanc avec de larges ailes ciselées. Après un instant de réflexion, je rajoute une longue queue mince et flexible, comme un ruban, pour chopper le Jinchuuriki. Ca fait aussi partie du travail, de rajouter des détails fonctionnels sans altérer le côté artistique, ouais.

Je pioche de la glaise, la façonne en quelques gestes vifs, rassemble mon chakra, esquisse un signe. Le volatile apparaît aussitôt. Je le considère, critique. Pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. La silhouette est gracieuse, elle me plaît bien. Mais il y a quand même quelques trucs discordants…

Finalement, je vais virer les serres, c'est pas très esthétique…Ah, déjà mieux, mais c'est toujours pas ça. Je réfléchis encore. C'est peut-être les ailes, après tout…Je les raccourcis un peu. Ouais, je les préfère comme ça. Avec celles d'avant, il avait une gueule de deltaplane, le pauvre chéri…

Pour terminer, je lui rajoute un second ruban d'argile pour compléter la queue. Impeccable ! Ce qui s'appelle « beau » ! C'est presque dommage que ce genre d'œuvre soit destiné au déplacement et non à la destruction…J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de le faire exploser, après la mission…

Je saute sur son dos et commence à survoler le village. Pratique, l'oiseau est suffisamment large pour me cacher des habitants. Risque de me faire repérer : proche de zéro ! Les shinobis ont rarement le réflexe de se méfier des oiseaux qui vont et viennent au-dessus de leur tête. Dommage pour eux…Hun Hun, c'est quand même pas pour rien que je rate quasiment jamais mes infiltrations !

Purée, mais il est carrément joli, leur village ! Les bâtiments sont pratiquement tous arrondis ; comme couleurs, des dégradés d'ocre. Tout ça a l'air…Pas vraiment calme, ni paisible. Immobile. Figé. Comme le désert, en fait. Ca semble pouvoir se détruire à tout moment, et pourtant tout paraît incassable. Je m'attendrais presque à voir le décor exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est…vraiment beau.

Tiens, y a même des arbres et des espèces de serres, à certains endroits ! Si je m'attendais à ça, dans ce genre de coin ! Les plantes auraient pas tendance à crever, dans le désert, par hasard ? Pour le soleil, je dis pas, y en a tout azimut, mais pour ce que je connais de la botanique, ils doivent avoir des problèmes avec l'humidité. Hun hun, j'en connais qui doivent se prendre allègrement la tête pour entretenir leur potager. Ou alors il y a un oasis, par ici ?

Hum. Opération numéro 2 : repérer les sentinelles.

Je change de cap, un peu à contrecœur, je veux bien l'admettre, et je me dirige vers les murs de la ville. J'ai bien fait d'emporter mon appareil : plus efficace qu'une paire de jumelles, il est aussi plus pratique à transporter, puisqu'il se place sur l'œil. Le hic, c'est qu'il est franchement laid. En plus, ça me va pas du tout. Enfin, du moment que ça marche, hein…

Et crac ! En voilà déjà un qui regarde dans ses jumelles ! Trouvé, mon con ! On t'a jamais dit que t'avais l'air d'un bigleux, avec ?

Alooors…Ca, c'est un passant, ça, c'est un caillou…Ca, c'est un demeuré tout à fait quelconque, ça c'est un passant, ça…hum…Vaut mieux pas savoir.

Ah ! Quand même ! Un ahuri qui profite de ses heures de service pour s'en griller une ! Nan mais regardez-moi ça, il tire sur son joint comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Dis, tu sais qu'on te regarde, là ?

Et en voilà un troisième ! Hou-là…Vu les jumelles à côté de lui, je dirais que c'est une sentinelle, mais il m'a tout l'air de glander ferme, celui-là ! Pas bien ça…Je vais le dire à ton Kazekage.

Un passant, un passant, une passante, encore des cailloux, du sable…Ah merde, je m'éloigne des murs, là. Bon, nous y revoici…Des passants, des cailloux…Tiens, une serre ! Encore des cailloux…Tiens, y a pas beaucoup de passants, par ici. Je vais passer par là pour infiltrer. Ca, c'est la balle qu'un môme a dû paumer…

Bah pour les sentinelles, ça a l'air d'être tout.

« Un, deux, trois…Ca devrait aller. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce village est vraiment magnifique. Hun hun, je vais me faire un plaisir de l'anéantir. »

Opération numéro 3 : faire sauter les sentinelles !

Allez, encore de la sculpture ! La vie est belle, la vie est belle. Pour ces trois tarés-là, je vais plutôt faire des araignées. J'aime beaucoup sculpter les araignées. On a tendance à croire qu'il suffit de rouler une boulette d'argile avec plein de pattes qui dépassent de partout, mais en fait c'est presque aussi technique que les oiseaux ! Je me donne un mal fou à leur créer des pattes solides sans qu'elles soient trop larges…Je suis une boss à ce petit jeu-là. Le top, ce serait de parvenir à leur confectionner des toiles d'araignée ! Imaginez une seconde des filets d'argile, où les shinobis joueraient le rôle de mouches ! J'y travaille.

Uh, ce qu'elles sont mimis mes petites bêtes ! Je les aurais bien faites encore plus petites, mais dans ce cas elles auraient eu du mal à faire convenablement exploser leur cible…Dommage.

Je les balance sur le sol, à quelques pas des trois sentinelles. Elles s'approchent furtivement de leur objectif, en faisant cliqueter leurs mignonnes petites pattes avec un réalisme irréprochable. Crac ! En voilà déjà une qui grimpe sur la jambe du glandeur. Brave bête. Alors, mister marmotte, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon merveilleux arachnide ?

« Aaaaah ! C'est quoi ce truc affreux ? »

Je t'emmerde.

« Tss, ils ne comprennent rien à mon art. Mais la douleur va t'aider à mieux comprendre… »

Les autres ont atteint leur cible, elles aussi. Allez, que le spectacle commence ! J'esquisse mon signe. J'en profite également pour faire ma citation fétiche. L'inventeur de cette phrase est un véritable génie !

« L'art est…Explosion ! »

Et Boum ! Il y a le grand bruit, et puis cet instant où ce qui était associé se sépare brusquement pour s'éparpiller de tous côtés, réduit en cendres. Et puis le fait que cela ne dure que le temps d'un regard…Comme le désert, qui reproduit éternellement cet instant de tension. Explosion. Je ne vois vraiment pas quel autre nom on pourrait donner à l'art.

Bien fait pour toi, sale con.

Opération numéro 4 : infiltrer Suna !

Franchement je m'attendais à mieux que ça ! Jusqu'à présent, ça ressemble davantage à une excursion qu'à une véritable mission ! C'est la soirée porte ouverte, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? Je retourne vers le coin que j'avais repéré tout à l'heure. Bonne piste d'atterrissage. De la place, pas un chat. C'est à croire que cet endroit a été spécialement aménagé pour moi ! Il manquerait plus qu'un comité d'accueil avec tous les honneurs dus à mon rang, ouais !

Je saute de mon oiseau, et atterrit en souplesse sur le sol. Et voilà le travail !

« Infiltration réussie ! »

Opération numéro 5 : repérer discrètement le Kazeka…

Merde.

Y a quelqu'un devant.

Ô sainte merde.

Bon, comme je le disais plus haut, je rate _quasiment _jamais mes infiltrations.

Je devrais arrêter de sortir des moqueries à tous vas, on dirait que ça me porte la poisse. Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, va falloir se débarrasser du gêneur. Avec un peu de chance, je vais même réussir à le faire exploser sans rameuter trop de monde…Mais c'est qui, au fait ? Je lève le nez.

…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Jusqu'au cou, je vois ce qui ressemble à une silhouette sculptée dans du charbon. Garanti 100 noir, si on excepte la ceinture qu'il a autour de la taille. Y a un gros truc non identifié dans son dos, ressemblant vaguement à une énorme gourde. Au-dessus, c'est plus compliqué encore.

Il faut que ce soit un brasier, ou une explosion, ou les deux, pour être rouge et hérissé à ce point. Une explosion, mais…figée. Comme le désert, comme le village. C'est un bouquet de flammes pétrifiées. Sous elles, il y a deux puits, deux profonds puits noirs au fond desquels luisent deux choses bleu-vert. Impossible de savoir précisément de quoi il s'agit. C'est pas de l'eau, comme on devrait en trouver au fond des puits. Pour la chaleur qu'elles diffusent, ces deux choses, je miserais pour de la glace. Pourtant, en ce qui concerne l'éclat, je dirais plutôt du feu.

Nan mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, encore ? Arrête ta prose, bécasse, tu vois bien que c'est des yeux zarbs sans pupille, cernés à mort et surmontés de la tignasse d'un rouquin habillé en noir qui ignore tout de l'usage ou même de l'existence de la brosse à cheveux.

J'essaye de me marrer.

Admirez un peu, j'ai fait toutes ces observations en moins d'une demi-seconde ! Force m'est d'avouer que j'avais pas vraiment le loisir de me poser mes petites questions plus longtemps, étant donné qu'une grosse lame de sable est en ce moment même en train de me donner la chasse. Je l'esquive.

L'apparition citée plus haut fait un simple geste de la main, comme pour balayer un insecte. Un autre tentacule minéral se précipite aussitôt sur ma gauche. Je saute sur mon oiseau, et détalle à tire-d'aile pour me placer hors d'atteinte des offensives. L'autre bondit également, et se réceptionne sur une plate-forme de sable, face à moi.

Plutôt pratique, cette technique.

Bon, vu son apparence extérieure, la grosse calebasse qu'il a dans le dos et ses attaques, on dirait bien que la bestiole est venue toute seule…Brave bête, tiens. Purée ils sont énormes ces cernes ! On dirait du rimmel ! Il doit carburer au café noir, ce môme.

OK, la discrétion, c'est bon pour la poubelle. Trouver le Kazekage, c'est fait. Hum, en fait c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvée. Il a fait comment, merde ? J'ai dû louper un chapitre…

Je vais lui demander, ça ira plus vite. Avec un peu de chance, c'est une bestiole qui cause…Au fait, je sais pas s'il attend les projecteurs et la musique du générique pour commencer, mais il a pas l'air bien pressé. Il s'est redressé, et pour le moment il se contente de me regarder, impassible, tranquillement figé. Il a…quelque chose d'étrange.

Bien sûr, abrutie ! Des trucs bizarres, c'est pas ça qui manque : sa technique, ses yeux cernés sans pupille, sa gueule de zombi…Tant que tu veux, des trucs bizarres.

Je me décide enfin à sortir sur un ton désinvolte :

« Comment m'as-tu repérée ? »

« Dans mon désert…Il n'y a pas d'oiseau comme le tien. »

C'est _quoi_ cette voix ? Mais il a mué à quatre ans, pour sortir un son pareil ? C'est une voix calme, un peu lasse, comme l'ont ceux qui considèrent la parole comme une nécessité plutôt que comme une aubaine. Mais…C'est aussi un son grave, presque trop grave pour s'échapper d'une gorge d'adolescent. Il semble presque vibrer, comme les notes les plus basses de certains instruments de musique, qui laissent échapper un léger bourdonnement.

Ca fait tellement bizarre, cette drôle de voix grave, que j'en oublie pendant un petit moment de saisir le sens des mots. Pas d'oiseau comme celui-là dans le désert.

Et merde.

« Je vois…Pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Enfin, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à te chercher. »

Silencieux, il lève les bras au ciel, sans me quitter de son regard immobile. Un bref instant, mes yeux croisent les siens.

_Une explosion pétrifiée._

Il est bizarre, ce tanuki. Allez hop, haut les cœurs, c'est l'affaire de dix minutes ! Je dirige mon volatile pour me rapprocher suffisamment. Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'il a l'avantage du terrain. Un gigantesque typhon de sable s'élève brusquement derrière lui, propage un sourd grondement dans tout le village. Le désert tout entier a l'air de s'élever sous ses ordres.

Hou-là-là.

Bon, OK, va pour trente minutes.

Je récupère de l'argile dans mes deux sacoches (j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'il va m'en falloir pas mal) et je crée deux oiseaux à l'arrache. Pas le temps de faire dans la subtilité, je vais devoir me contenter d'un modèle classique, celui que je fais au moins quatorze fois par jour. C'est quand même triste de se voir réduite à réaliser des œuvres en série…J'ai l'impression de bosser dans le commerce.

Je me paie quand même le luxe de façonner une espèce que j'aime bien. Ils sont pas mignons, mes petits poussins ? Pas plus gros que des pigeons, tout ronds tout doux, et ça _saute_, messieurs-dames !

Pendant que je réalisais mon œuvre, le Jinchuuriki s'est pas contenté de se tourner les pouces, apparemment. La colonne minérale s'est divisée en trois branches, ou plutôt trois bras. Trois grosses pattes ocres, striées de symboles bleu sombre en crochets, surmontées de longues griffes probablement suffisamment pointues pour en embrocher dix comme moi d'un seul coup. Minimum. Et le tout se rue sur moi et mes oiseaux.

Vue leur tronche et ce que j'ai retenu de mes fiches, je dirais qu'il s'agit des bras de Shukaku (je savais pas qu'il en avait trois, mais bon, c'est son problème, à cette bestiole, si elle voit triple quand elle le regarde de profil, hein). Va falloir esquiver tout ça…Y a des acrobaties dans l'air, décidément.

Je lâche mes deux pigeons, qui se dirigent automatiquement vers leur cible, en zigzaguant gaiement pour éviter les grosses pattes griffues. L'autre animal a dû les remarquer, puisque lesdites pattes se mettent à se contorsionner furieusement pour écraser les bombes.

Merde, ils sont rapides en plus, ces machins. Après quelques tentatives d'esquive, les deux oiseaux se font détruire. Pas terrible, ça. Va falloir que j'invente une œuvre plus rapide. Pff, trouver des idées en plein combat, tu parles si c'est pratique.

Les griffes minérales s'élancent sur ma droite. Je pique du nez pour perdre rapidement de l'altitude…Un autre en bas. L'oiseau se laisse glisser sur le côté, ses longs rubans d'argile ondulant sous lui. Il parvient à se faufiler entre les deux menaces. Le troisième surgit juste devant. Nouveau battement d'ailes, plus fort. Le volatile s'élève encore, sa queue effleurant les griffes de sable. Un oiseau rapide…

Je jette un coup d'œil agacé à la silhouette élancée, debout dans les airs, auteur du harcèlement. Et, bizarrement, l'inspiration me vient tout de suite.

Sans que mon porteur ne cesse de virevolter à droite et à gauche, je me mets à façonner adroitement deux autres oiseaux, avec application, mais sans une once d'hésitation. Comme si j'avais eu ces oiseaux dans un coin de mon esprit depuis toujours. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, je peux regarder mon travail achevé. Je reste encore un moment immobile, absorbée.

Ils sont adorables. Absolument magnifiques, avec leur apparence fragile et gracieuse. Une tête fine, pointue, avec de beaux yeux en amandes. Un long cou de cygne prolongeant un corps longiligne paré de quatre ailes délicates. Et deux petites serres nerveuses, à moitié crispées.

Marrant, que je parvienne à réaliser ces chefs-d'œuvre dans un moment pareil. Je crois pas avoir un jour réussi un oiseau aussi beau que ces deux-là, ouais. Si Sasori les voyait, je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour continuer à prétendre que ses marionnettes ont un quelconque intérêt esthétique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le genre rapide je pouvais pas faire mieux. Je les propulse d'un large mouvement de bras, et tente de suivre leur progression. Rien à faire, ils sont carrément plus rapides. C'est tout juste si je peux les deviner filer gracieusement vers la cible. Les bras de Shushi, ou quel que soit son nom, ont à peine le temps de bouger dans leur direction qu'ils sont déjà à moins de deux mètres de leur cible. J'esquisse mon signe. Deux explosions retentissent.

L'ennui, avec les explosions, c'est la fumée. J'y vois que dalle. En principe, après la double beigne qu'il vient de se prendre, il devrait être dans les pommes. Ou alors, il est plus résistant que les serpents géants qu'invoque Orochimaru…

La fumée se dissipe. Je regarde.

Y a un gros œil marron qui flotte tout seul et qui me fixe.

Et une espèce de grosse sphère de sable, là où le Jinchuuriki était il y a pas trois secondes. D'où je conclue qu'il se trouve en ce moment dans ladite sphère. Comme une coquille qui protège son contenu. L'œil doit lui servir à regarder le champ de bataille depuis l'intérieur.

Ouais. Ou alors, il a de _très _bonnes techniques défensives…Il a réussi à esquiver ces oiseaux-là, c'est pas rien.

Tiens, pendant que je cause de champ de vision, y a le mien qui diminue…Je vois encore des morceaux de décor, en train de rétrécir devant moi, mais autour, strictement rien à part du noir…Hem…

Ô merde.

C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE ?

J'entends une nouvelle fois cette voix grave, résonnante :

« **Sabakuru !** La prison de sable ! »

Il faut que je sorte de là !

L'oiseau se remet en mouvement, et bat des ailes à une telle vitesse que je dois m'accroupir pour rester en équilibre. Devant moi, les griffes de sable continuent de se resserrer inexorablement, amincissant à chaque seconde la dernière voie de sortie restante. Les trois bras de Shukaku (ou Shushi, merde) se rassemblent, se confondent en cette fameuse « prison de sable ». J'ai pas du tout envie de finir là-dedans, moi !

La créature d'argile accélère encore, se jette dans l'interstice d'un ultime battement d'aile. Je me heurte à la matière minérale, tout juste formée. Mon élan continue de me propulser. J'y vois plus rien. Le sable gicle de partout, j'ai la sensation de passer au travers. Les grains griffent mes vêtements et mon visage, je sens mon oiseau se déchirer, sous moi.

Et je me retrouve à l'air libre. Perchée sur le volatile réduit en loques. Et merde, je déteste que quelqu'un d'autre que moi détruise mes œuvres ! Je me prépare à le reformer. Faudrait aussi réfléchir à une stratégie. J'ai pas des réserves de glaise illimitées, moi…

« **Sabakukyuu !** Le tombeau du désert ! »

Merde j'ai mal.

Mon bras gauche est brisé. Broyé par le sable.

L'une des toutes premières choses qu'on apprend à l'Akatsuki, avec l'habitude de fermer sa gueule quand le boss nous ordonne de faire une mission chiante, c'est à souffrir en silence. Tout le monde est blindé de ce côté-là. Arrachez-nous les côtes, pas de problème, on rendra les coups mais on dira rien. Sauf peut-être Orochimaru, mais lui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant.

Purée qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, ce truc.

Il était bizarre ce sable, n'empêche. Plus rapide, plus puissant, plus solide. Un vrai merdier. A tous les coups, c'est celui que contient sa calebasse. Ouais, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce sable-là est très fortement chargé en chakra. Et c'est lui qui forme sa « défense impénétrable », soit le gros œuf.

Je regarde dans sa direction. Bingo ! Il y a un trou dans l'armure, au niveau de sa tête. Le Jinchuuriki regarde toujours dans ma direction, ses yeux bleu-vert éternellement immobiles, figés. Il a pas l'air franchement fatigué, en plus de ça. Normal, vous me direz, s'il est possédé par un démon, il doit avoir de bonnes réserves d'énergie…Mais quand même. La brèche de l'œuf est pas franchement grande, de sorte que seule une partie de son visage reste visible.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle commence à me faire chier, cette armure de sable. Bon, une stratégie…

Allez, on récapitule : J'ai tout juste suffisamment d'argile pour une ou deux sculptures, soit une seule et unique attaque ayant une mince chance de réussir. J'ai pas mal entamé mes réserves de chakra, je suis amputée d'un membre, J'AI MAL AU BRAS BORDEL !

Magnifique. Maintenant, la bestiole : il a à son actif tout le désert pour m'envoyer des beignes, plus, si mes souvenirs son exacts, du sable fin qui lui colle à la peau pour le protéger, plus son sable boosté dans lequel il s'enferme. Bon point : j'ai eu le réflexe de mettre de l'argile dans ce sable-là, alors s'il reforme sa défense impénétrable, ça lui saute à la figure. Mauvais point : si c'est lui qui me touche en premier, c'est moi qui risque de me payer ma propre glaise. Tu parles d'une fin. Donc, il faut le forcer à reformer son armure, à l'aide d'un oiseau rapide.

Le problème, c'est qu'il a l'air attentif. C'est plutôt lui qui a l'initiative, pour le moment. Pas cool, ça. Si je loupe mon coup, j'aurais l'air bien, tiens…

« Allez ! Il faut aider Kazekage-sama ! »

Vos gueules, je pense.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le village. Bah il manquait plus que ça ! Avec nos conneries on a fait rameuter tout le village ! Je vais pas devoir en plus me battre contre une armée de shinobis de troisième zone ! Ou alors…Je peux peut-être faire une diversion avec eux ?

Je bricole vite fait un petit oiseau-bombe avec l'argile qu'il me reste. Là…Je devrais en avoir suffisamment pour en refaire un. Pour le coup, je me casse pas trop la tête avec le réalisme, c'est juste supposé tomber en ligne droite. Résultat, ma sculpture ressemble vaguement à une cloche garnie d'ailes. Elle est marrante, celle-là. Mais attention, j'ai veillé à la faire efficace : ma puissance de feu maximale, C3 ! Suffisamment balèze pour faire du village tout entier une splendide œuvre éphémère. Hun hun.

Regard en coin vers le Jinchuuriki. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ? OK, OK, en plein combat, on est pas supposé s'intéresser aux nuages qui défilent. Quand même, ça m'énerve de plus en plus, ces yeux bizarres. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils prennent tout mon champ de vision ?

« Finalement, je crois que je vais d'abord m'occuper de ce village. Je ne voudrais pas être gênée par ceux d'en bas. En plus, j'en ai marre de ta sale tête. »

T'as entendu ? Allez, ouste, vas te cacher !

Je laisse tomber ma grosse bombe, qui se laisse elle-même tomber en plein centre du village. Les autres imbéciles ont l'air de l'avoir remarquée. En tous cas, ça hurle à qui mieux mieux, maintenant. Et ça s'agite, et ça court dans tous les sens, et ça meugle des ordres…C'est sympa à regarder, d'en haut. Vous avez déjà essayé de balancer de grosses pierres sur une fourmilière ? L'effet doit être à peu près le même. Je dis à peu près, parce qu'on prétend que les fourmis n'ont jamais peur.

Quand même…Je force ma chance, là…Et s'il décide de laisser tomber son village et de profiter de l'ouverture pour m'attaquer ? Merde, j'aurais pas l'air con : le village qui explose et moi avec ! Il est pas au point, mon plan…J'entends d'ici Sasori me beugler que je me suis pas suffisamment préparée. Ca fait mal de le dire, mais…Il avait peut-être pas tord, en fait.

Une seconde avant de déclencher l'explosion, je me tourne vers le Jinchuuriki, Gaara je crois qu'il s'appelle. Il regarde l'oiseau. Il regarde le village. Ses yeux…se sont agrandis. Il pense à quoi, bordel ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a le choix entre gagner et perdre, là ?

_«Le sort de possession appliqué sur le Jinchuuriki Sabaku no Gaara quelques mois avant sa naissance présente des anomalies, dont la nature demeure inconnue même pour ses auteurs. Le jugeant instable, Kazekage le Quatrième, son père, ordonna maintes fois sa mise à mort. Il attire encore actuellement la crainte et la haine de la majorité des habitants de Suna (à prendre en considération pour une éventuelle tentative de trahison)... » _

Bizarre que ce morceau d'information me revienne brusquement, comme ça. Ces fiches de merde, je les ai lues avec à peu près autant d'enthousiasme que si on m'avait demandé d'apprendre le contenu de l'annuaire téléphonique.

A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ?

C'est le moment. Je détruis mon œuvre, mais je pense à autre chose. Ces satanées phrases continuent de revenir me prendre la tête. Pas normal. D'habitude, j'adore anéantir un village entier. Surtout un aussi beau que Suna. Là, rien. Je m'en fous à moitié, sans savoir pourquoi. L'explosion retentit, fait vibrer l'air. Des ondes de choc se répercutent aux quatre coins du village. Une boule de fumée, de cendres d'argile et de flammes s'élèvent dans les airs. Des étincelles y dansent. Le désert se teint de nuances de rouge, crépite et tremble. Mais il reste immobile. C'est réellement beau. L'odeur brûlante, suffocante me prend à la gorge. D'ordinaire, cette simple odeur me fait jubiler. Là, rien. Je m'en fous à moitié, et je sais toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je continue d'avoir hyper mal au bras ? Je façonne mécaniquement un dernier oiseau, ce petit oiseau si fin et joli, sans même sentir la glaise entre mes doigts, et je contemple le brasier éphémère. On peut me dire pourquoi tout ça me fait penser à des flammes pétrifiées ?

Le Jinchuuriki ne le lâche pas des yeux, lui non plus. Le feu de l'explosion se reflète dans ses prunelles, danse dans ses yeux immobiles. Les flammes peignent le sable de leurs couleurs ardentes, autour de sa tête. Pourtant, elles ont l'air grises. Il transpire. Mais pas à cause de la chaleur. C'est de l'épuisement.

Je lâche mon oiseau, guette le moment propice pour le faire exploser. Mais je pense à autre chose. Je sais que j'ai gagné ce combat. Je le sais depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandirent, je crois. Je sais qu'il a choisi la défaite. Je suis pas du tout dans ce que je fais. Ca me ressemble pas.

_« Il attire encore actuellement la crainte et la haine de la majorité des habitants de Suna. »_

C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion, il y avait bien quelques jeunots du village qui déliraient ferme, la bouche grande ouverte, en bas. Ils devaient être prêts à sortir les pompons et les minijupes pour former une pyramide. Mais il y avait surtout des vieux fossiles, des décatis avant l'âge, qui avaient l'air d'hésiter sur la personne à encourager.

J'ai pas pensé « ouais » depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ca tient du prodige.

Je vérifie l'état du village. Pour la forme. Je sais bien qu'il est intact. Une énorme paroi de sable en masque une partie. Et s'il me faut une autre preuve, y a le boucan que font les imbéciles d'en dessous. Bizarre, j'en ai rien à ficher de cette œuvre-là.

L'oiseau s'approche. Très près. Le Jinchuuriki le voit. Je fais mon signe. L'oiseau explose. Soit il se prend celui-ci, soit il reforme son armure et saute à l'intérieur. Je sais que j'ai gagné. Mais je ressens rien.

Si, j'ai mal au bras. Merde, ça devrait pas être permis, des attaques pareilles !

La poussière se dissipe, dévoile la défense impénétrable complète. La sphère de sable. Le piège.

_«Par coïncidence des dates, on suppose que c'est à son retour de Konoha qu'il décida de devenir Kazekage de Suna. »_

J'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi tout mon cours à la con me revient à la fin de l'affrontement, alors que ça me sert plus à rien. Je deviens de plus en plus bizarre. J'essaye de me marrer.

« Alors il a réussi à reformer rapidement sa défense… »

Est-ce qu'il a vu le piège ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a choisi de mourir, en protégeant son village ? J'active l'explosion de la glaise.

La vue de l'implosion parvient à me changer plus ou moins les idées. C'est assez différent d'une explosion, et pas aussi spectaculaire, mais c'est quand même intéressant. J'aurais dû en essayer plus tôt. La sphère de sable tremble, se déforme. Le son qui parvient à mes oreilles est assourdi, on croirait entendre le grondement de l'orage. Peut-être parce que je peux juste deviner ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, d'après l'apparence extérieure de l'armure et le bruit déformé de la détonation, mais l'effet est encore plus poignant.

Ca doit faire une jolie déflagration, à l'intérieur. J'imagine d'ici l'argile balancer du sable dans tous les sens. Avec l'onde de choc, ça m'a l'air de bien secouer, là-dedans. J'en connais un qui doit pas s'amuser.

En bas, des exclamations retentissent. Eh oui, les niais, votre Kazekage est dans les vapes ! Surpris ? Dommage pour lui, mais le coup de l'argile dans sa protection, il l'avait pas vu venir ! Pas de chance, hein ?

Je m'interromps en m'apercevant de la tronche que tirent les niais en question. Il y en a certains qui ont l'air franchement choqué, surtout les espèces de pom-pom boys improvisés. Mais pour la majorité, pratiquement l'intégralité des habitants âgés de plus de la trentaine, ils ont une tête…bizarre. Ils fixent la défense impénétrable en voie de s'effriter sans ciller, avec une expression mêlant sérieux, dégoût, et une note d'espoir malsain. Une expression rapace, froide. Bref, une expression de salopard à démolir des meubles !

_« Il attire encore actuellement la crainte et la haine de la majorité des habitants de Suna. »_

Je suis au courant, merde.

L'œuf de sable se déforme de plus en plus, descend, s'égrène, sans ordre pour le guider. La silhouette noire réapparaît progressivement, uniquement retenue par le sable affaissé. Il a plus sa calebasse, on dirait. Il paraît qu'elle est elle-même faite de sable. Alors, elle faisait sans doute partie de sa défense. Son visage apparaît lentement, entièrement recouvert d'une fine croûte de sable craquelée. Ce doit être « l'armure de sable », son autre protection. Ca me plait pas de le voir tomber comme ça, sans force. Sans doute parce que ça me rappelle trop les pantins désarticulés de l'autre scorpion. Pas un bon souvenir, ouais…

Un mouvement, à quelques mètres sous moi, me fait tourner la tête. Le sable qu'il a utilisé pour protéger le village…Il continue de bouger. Il s'écoule lentement, péniblement, douloureusement, laisse échapper quelques grains qui viennent s'éparpiller sur les maisons rondes et ocres. Et il se traîne de cette façon lamentable un bon moment, parcoure les quelques centaines de mètres qui le sépare des murs de Suna pour retomber dans le désert, comme un blessé qui retarde sa chute pour se rendre une dernière fois chez lui avant de mourir.

Il écarte le sable du village ? Il lui reste encore de l'énergie ?

Je regarde vivement dans sa direction. Mais le Jinchuuriki continue de tomber, inerte, sans faire un geste pour freiner sa chute. Non, il vient d'utiliser ses dernières ressources. Pour protéger les habitants. En bon Kazekage soucieux de son village. J'essaye de me marrer. J'ai du mal, ces temps-ci.

« Tss, tu utilises tes dernières forces pour protéger les villageois, alors ? Laisser Suna se détruire t'aurait épargné pas mal d'efforts inutiles… »

C'est surtout qu'il aurait gagné, en fait.

Mon oiseau s'approche de lui, le récupère dans son ruban d'argile pendant qu'il tombe. L'autre reste sans réaction. Je commence à m'éloigner du village, sans le regarder. Je tente une dernière réplique pour ma sortie :

« Te laisser en vie aura été le plus compliqué. Enfin, j'ai accompli ma mission. »

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un croassement de batracien, ça le fait pas du tout. J'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire de l'humour. Peut-être parce que j'ai mal au bras.

* * *

Il me faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour rejoindre Sasori, parfaitement immobile dans sa grosse carapace. Ca doit pas être très rigolo pour lui, de rester roulé en boule dans son pantin. Y a pas grand chose à faire à l'intérieur, je crois. Sauf à la rigueur compter ses orteils.

Il a dû m'entendre arriver. En tous cas, il lève la tête et me suit du regard pendant que mon oiseau descend jusqu'à frôler le sol et que je saute à terre.

« Tu as 'is le temps…'e t'a'ais dit de MIEUX te préparer. »

Je suis au courant, merci.

« Bah, ce gamin était fort, ouais. »

Il me considère un moment avec agacement.

« Encore heureux que tu aie réu'i ta 'i'ion. Tu as de la chan'e de t'en être 'ortie entière. »

J'ai le bras gauche en bouillie, ducon ! Nan je suis pas entière, j'ai MAL !

Mais, bien évidemment, et comme tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, le scorpion en a strictement rien à foutre. Il s'approche en rampant du Jinchuuriki, l'examine un bon moment avec attention, sous tous les angles. Sa queue de métal articulé, pourvue d'un crochet de scorpion, sort de sous son manteau et gratte la croûte de sable qui recouvre la tempe de l'adolescent. Il l'observe quelques instants s'effriter, puis recommence à se traîner pour achever son examen.

Il me fait penser à un ver, à ramper comme ça. C'est dégueulasse.

« Ah ! Très bien. Fait-il finalement avec satisfaction. Il 'emble intact, et 'es os n'ont 'ubi aucun do''age. Après la 'éré'o'ie, 'e devrais pou'oir en faire un pantin effica'e. »

Dans un éclair, je revois le Jinchuuriki tomber dans le vide, pantelant, inerte.

Je l'emmerde, ce marionnettiste.

« Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler, _maître_, que c'est moi qui aie capturé ce Jinchuuriki et que par conséquent, il me revient de droit ? »

Merde, ma voix a un peu tremblé. J'espère qu'il a mis ça sur le compte de l'impatience. Il me dévisage un certain temps avec intensité, avant de laisser échapper un grognement et de commencer à s'éloigner.

« On 'erra 'ela, on 'erra 'ela, marmonne-t-il, d'où je présume qu'il voulait dire « on verra cela ». Quoi qu'il en 'oit, allons-y. 'ou a'ons eu le dé'on a u'e queue, 'est l'e''en'iel. »

J'ai strictement rien pigé à la dernière phrase. Mais c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Je me prépare également à partir. L'oiseau se met à avancer, planant au raz des dunes pour économiser mon chakra.

« ATTENDEZ ! »

Ca vient de derrière. Une voix d'ado. Il manquait plus que ça, on nous a suivi…J'espère au moins qu'il est tout seul. Je me retourne, Sasori se retourne.

Le gars debout sur les dunes est bien un adolescent, et il est bel et bien tout seul. Mais bon sang, c'est la mode du « black style », chez eux, pour qu'ils soient tous habillés comme ça ? Ils font comment pour respirer, avec la chaleur qu'ils ont le jour ? OK, en ce qui concerne les vêtements noirs, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire…

Donc, comme je l'ai sous-entendu, la personne qui nous a interpellés est intégralement vêtue de noir, jusqu'au bonnet style oreilles de matou qu'il a sur la tête. Il a même un drôle de maquillage sur la figure, de sorte qu'en regardant rapidement, on voit un espèce de Batman sans la cape…Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu dénicher ce look ?

Dernière observation : je vois sur lui ni étui à shurikens, ni arme spéciale, d'où il pourrait découler que ce type est un sombre crétin. Pourtant, il a dans le dos, faute d'une arme quelconque, trois gros rouleaux qui ressemblent à des rouleaux de techniques…Ou plutôt à des rouleaux d'invocation de pantins. Attends une minute…

Il est quand même pas marionnettiste, LUI ?

Nan, pas possible ! Sasori, le modèle même du marionnettiste, il est tellement maigrelet et ratatiné que quand il enlève son manteau, on dirait une antenne de télévision ! Alors lui, ça peut pas en être un, si ? Où c'est qu'il se serait fait des muscles pareils, sinon ? Ou alors il a l'habitude de porter ses pantins directement sur son dos ?

J'en connais un, à côté, qui doit crever de jalousie, ouais.

« Rendez-moi Gaara ! »

Tiens, il veut le récupérer ? Il a pas peur, le bonhomme ! Ou alors il dormait pendant mon combat, et il est venu sans prendre le temps d'enlever son bonnet de nuit ?

Sasori regarde les rouleaux avec intérêt. Ben oui, si c'est vraiment un marionnettiste, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'agit d'un de ses successeurs…Peut-être même qu'il va reconnaître certains automates, parmi ces trois-là. A tous les coups, il va vouloir s'en occuper seul. Tant mieux, remarque, moi j'ai eu ma dose…

« 'e 'ai ''occuper de 'ui. Baragouine l'intéressé. Pars de'ant a'ec 'e Jinchuuriki, 'e te rejoins. »

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Pas de problème, restez derrière tant que vous voulez, _maître_, si vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me rattraper en vous traînant comme une larve. Comme ça, j'aurais plus à supporter votre face ridée de pantin à la con…

Je me remets en marche, l'oiseau effleurant le sol à côté de moi. Jusqu'à mettre trop éloignée pour percevoir quoi que ce soit, j'entends vaguement des bruits d'affrontement, des sons métalliques. Métal contre métal. Manifestement, il s'agit bien d'un manipulateur d'automates…Dommage pour lui.

Je m'immobilise. Les dunes se sont mises à trembler, sous mes pieds. Je regarde le sol, prête à bondir en arrière. Le sable est en train de frémir, secoué par un vent impalpable. Parfois, de minces tentacules de sable se séparent du reste du désert, et tentent de me saisir la jambe, ou de s'enrouler autour de la sculpture d'argile. Mais…Ce sont des attaques faibles, désespérées, qui le plus souvent retombent misérablement à peine formées. Les bras de sable, trop frêles, tremblent et s'effritent, s'élèvent difficilement à quelques centimètres du sol, se recroquevillent comme des plantes desséchées. Leur étreinte est si fragile qu'il me suffit de remuer la jambe pour m'en débarrasser.

Je me tourne vers le Jinchuuriki, hésite, puis m'approche. Il s'est remis à bouger. Faiblement, par saccades, incapable de s'arracher à la prise de l'argile…Son visage craquelé est tourné vers le point où les deux combattants ont disparu, ses yeux se sont entrouverts, plissés par l'effort.

« Kan…kurô… » Halète-t-il péniblement.

Ses yeux…Le feu n'y a jamais été aussi ardent, ni la glace aussi mortellement froide. Ils brillent de leur lumière propre, de sorte que le décor assombri par la nuit tombante paraît s'éclairer d'une lueur bleu-vert. Je n'arrive pas à m'en détourner. Je me concentre pour parler sur un ton moqueur.

« Tu le connais ? Inutile de t'en faire, Sasori va se charger de lui. »

Au nom du déserteur, les yeux du garçon se tournent vivement vers moi, s'écarquillent. Les flammes brillent plus fort que jamais, mais la glace est fendue. On y lit de l'effroi. Son regard brûlant et glacial, son regard immobile, commence à trembler.

"…Akasuna no Sasori ?" Lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

J'essaye de répondre avec désinvolture, mais produis tout d'abord un bref son rauque et inarticulé. N'importe quoi. Je respire un moment, retente le coup.

« Lui-même. Ton ami en a plus pour bien longtemps. »

Je sais pas exactement si le ton avait l'air railleur, mais au moins c'était intelligible. Qu'est-ce qui me prend, merde ?

La glace se fend encore davantage, et pendant un court instant, l'effroi laisse place à la panique. Les dunes recommencent à s'agiter, plus fort. Un spasme plus violent que les autres parcoure son corps, un tentacule de sable s'élève brusquement, s'enroule autour de la queue de l'oiseau. Des fragments de plaques minérales se décrochent de son visage et de ses vêtements, tombent sur le sol. De petites gouttes de sueur perlent d'entre les failles de son armure. L'étreinte du sable sur l'oiseau se resserre brutalement, lui imprime une misérable pression, puis se désagrège. Le Jinchuuriki retombe, épuisé, le souffle coupé par ses tentatives et l'emprise de la glaise, autour de sa taille.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entête à ce point ?

Je continue de l'observer. Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose. Je le regarde, son visage fin craquelé, ses cheveux écarlates en bataille, son corps long et mince anéanti par l'effort, ses yeux…Et je repense à ma première impression. Une explosion pétrifiée.

C'est exactement ça.

Je me souviens d'un document qu'on m'avait donné, avant la mission (je me souviens de pas mal de choses après coup, décidément). Une vidéo noire et blanc, d'une qualité tellement médiocre qu'on avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été prise pendant la seconde épreuve d'un examen chuunin, il y a deux ou trois ans, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Lui, il y participait, avec un autre Jinchuuriki. C'était un nabot, à l'époque. 1m 40 à tout casser. Il a grandi, depuis…

Je vois même pas pourquoi je relève un truc pareil. Bien sûr qu'il grandit. C'est comme ça, avec les mecs : ils commencent par rater le signal du départ, et dépassent pas 1m 25 avant leurs dix ans, et ensuite ils détallent comme des lapins pour rattraper le temps perdu. Résultat des courses : au bout d'un an, ils ont pris 50cm. J'exagère à peine.

Et bien lui, il est en plein sprint. Pas plus compliqué.

Je continue de le regarder. Il ne bouge presque plus, sa respiration est devenue sifflante. Frappé dans son élan. Foudroyé en plein essor. Comme l'art, le bref éclat d'une explosion, furtif et douloureux. Mais indéfiniment répercuté, comme le désert. Une explosion pétrifiée. Exactement ça.

Je sens moins la douleur de mon bras. Mais je commence à avoir mal au cœur.

Merde, je pense n'importe quoi. Merde, merde ! Je juge utile de dire quelque chose, quelque chose de cinglant. Ma voix est redevenue normale et pourtant, à présent elle me semble étrangère.

« C'est quand même curieux que quelqu'un de Suna tente une opération kamikaze pour te tirer de là. On t'avait pas décrit comme étant très apprécié, dans ton village, ouais…Hun hun. Si tu n'avais pas fourni tant d'efforts pour te faire accepter, avec ton titre de Kazekage et tout ça, l'autre idiot serait peut-être resté chez lui sans venir risquer sa vie, non ? »

D'habitude, je déballe ce genre d'horreur sans sourciller. J'ai jamais eu l'impression de parler à des être humains, dans ce genre de circonstances. Des bestioles, des outils pour mon art, quelle importance, ce qu'ils peuvent bien ressentir ? A présent, impossible de me convaincre que ces phrases sont bien les miennes, que cette voix haïssable s'est échappée de ma propre gorge.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le coup a porté. Le garçon se fige. Ses yeux bleu-vert frémissent, se rétractent, vacillent, comme deux petites flammes tremblotantes, avant de s'éteindre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, libèrent un mince filet de voix, si bas que je devine leur sens plus que je ne l'entends.

« …Par…ma faute… »

Une véritable expression d'horreur se peint sur ses traits. Avec les profondes fissures dans le sable, sur sa peau, ces crevasses de plus en plus profondes et larges, et son teint d'une pâleur soudain maladive, je crois voir un être broyé vif. Il rejette la tête en arrière, d'un mouvement brusque, une moue rappelant l'écœurement sur ses traits, dans une vaine tentative pour s'écarter de son propre corps. Ses yeux sont vides, mortellement froids, la glace fendue, la flamme agonisante, mais toujours aussi aveuglants.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois continuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à dire des horreurs ? Pour l'art ?

« Il y a quand même une chose que je me demande, je reprends tout en marchant. Cette voix nasillarde ne _peut _pas être la mienne. Pourquoi as-tu protégé ce village avec tant d'ardeur, alors que pratiquement tous les habitants te détestent, et que les autres meurent en essayant de te venir en aide ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, lentement, avec lassitude, et me regarde longuement sans répondre. J'ai du mal à soutenir ce regard. Chose curieuse, il n'y pas de haine à l'intérieur, à peine du reproche. Juste de la douleur, de la fatigue de vivre, de la résignation épuisée à endurer la souffrance. Comme un être prisonnier d'un monde de ronces, qui finit par ne plus détester les épines qui le lacèrent, par perdre tout sentiment d'injustice envers leur présence, tant la douleur paraît inévitable. Il me considère avec fatigue, moi, incarnation d'une présence malfaisante, au milieu de tant d'autres, simple masque sans consistance que porte son mal.

Finalement, il baisse son regard vers le sol, vers les dunes de sable rougies par le soleil couchant. Il les regarde défiler, et répond d'une voix égale, toute son attitude soupirant _« Après tout, quelle importance, désormais ? »_ :

« Je croyais…pouvoir réussir. »

Des textes se présentent à mon esprit, spontanément. Des textes que je n'ai lu qu'à moitié éveillée, totalement désintéressée. Ils reviennent tous, avec une effroyable clarté. Ces mots, qui quelques heures auparavant ne m'inspiraient que l'ennui, me font trembler à présent, comme si je leur découvrais un nouveau sens.

_« Le jugeant instable, Kazekage le Quatrième, son père, ordonna maintes fois sa mise à mort. »_

Son père… 

_« Je croyais pouvoir réussir. Ca n'a plus d'importance, désormais.»_

Je revois le bouclier gigantesque, au-dessus de la ville. Je revois le visage dégoûté des habitants de Suna, leur demi-sourire plein d'espoir rapace.

_« Il attire encore actuellement la crainte et la haine de la plupart des habitants de Suna »_

Je l'emmerde, la plupart des habitants de Suna.

_« A prendre en considération pour une éventuelle tentative de trahison »_

Ce sont les membres qui doivent récolter des informations sur les Jinchuuriki. Mais le contenu des fiches est rédigé par le boss, après les rapports.

Lui aussi, je l'emmerde.

Je ne peux plus supporter de voir ses yeux ravagés, son regard las. Je me détourne, j'essaye de me focaliser sur le désert. Le soleil est presque entièrement couché. Le sable se teint de pourpre et d'or sombre, brille de mille feux. L'air s'est rafraîchi, le vent est devenu froid. L'horizon est rouge, étincelant, le reste du ciel est devenu noir. Quelques étoiles commencent à apparaître. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'écarter de mes pensées. Je continue de voir ses cheveux rouges en bataille, dans le pourpre du sable. Si je lève le nez, je ne parviens à distinguer que les deux puits noirs, autour de ses yeux, les deux puits profonds agrandis à l'infini. Et ses yeux…Leur éclat bleu-vert continue de m'envahir, imprimé sur ma rétine comme si j'avais regardé le soleil en face.

Qu'est ce qui me prend, bordel ? Mais _qu'est-ce qui me prend _? C'est juste un Jinchuuriki, merde ! C'est un réceptacle à démon, une chose qu'on m'a demandé de capturer et d'abattre ! Une _BÊTE _!

Je regarde à nouveau dans sa direction, ce dernier mot bien présent à l'esprit.

Mais je vois un humain.

« 'e ga'in 'e 'e débrouillait pas trop 'al…Do''age qu'il ''en aie plus pour longtemps, il aurait 'ê'e pu de'e'ir a''ez fort… »

L'embrouillamini de voyelles me fait sursauter. Sasori est à quelques mètres à peine. Je l'ai même pas entendu arriver…Avec ses cliquetis métalliques et le frottement de son automate sur le sol, faut le faire. Je garde le silence, de peur de reproduire ce raclement rauque. Encore heureux que la nuit soit pratiquement tombée, on me distingue pas bien. Je crois que je suis plus pâle que d'habitude.

J'observe Gaara, du coin de l'œil, à la dérobée pour ne pas attirer l'attention du marionnettiste. Son expression écœurée, nauséeuse, revient brièvement à la vue du scorpion. Mais elle laisse vite place à ce regard las, résigné, vaincu. Sans doute était-il déjà préparé à l'idée de tout perdre, ses proches et sa propre vie, dès l'instant où cet éclat ravagé est apparu dans ses yeux…

Et je continue de voir un être humain.

Sasori me dévisage avec une légère surprise, mais ne relève pas mon absence de réponse. C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, je la ramène plus souvent. Pas un seul combat après lequel je me prive d'aller vanter mes œuvres, mes sculptures d'argile autant que mes explosions. Peut-être qu'il considère ça comme un signe de fatigue. Ou alors, il s'en fout comme de ses derniers organes et il est juste soulagé d'avoir la paix. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence.

* * *

J'ai coupé les ponts avec la réalité. Ce doit être un cauchemar. Je vois cette grotte sombre, où nous avons déjà détruit deux Jinchuuriki, par le passé. Je le vois, lui, étendu sur le sol, qui paraît si minuscule dans cette salle trop grande. Ses yeux sont fermés, désormais. Je ne sais même pas s'il est conscient ou non. Je vois les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Détendus, désinvoltes, à discuter des techniques et de la puissance de Gaara, comme s'ils parlaient d'un animal en cage. Et je me vois, moi, debout au milieu des autres, avec mon expression moqueuse si crispée que mon visage me fait mal. Je m'entends papoter comme tout le monde, de cette voix ordinaire que je ne reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas s'il entend toutes ces phrases méprisantes. Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche. Je vois Zetsu regarder de plus en plus souvent dans sa direction, avec cette lueur vorace qui ne s'allume dans ses yeux vides et ternes qu'en présence d'un cadavre ou d'un mourant.

Je l'emmerde, ce cannibale de mes fesses.

Le temps passe n'importe comment. Je vois des décors figés, des secondes qui durent des années. Je vois des choses qui se sont produites, sans que je les aie vues arriver. J'entends un bourdonnement de paroles, au ralenti ou en accéléré, dont je ne comprends pas le sens. Je m'en fous, je m'en fous. J'entends « Jinchuuriki », « Suna » et « cérémonie », des mots qui manquent chaque fois de me faire sursauter, mais je ne cherche pas à suivre les conversations. Je repense à cette voix grave et résonnante, réduite à un souffle inaudible, puis au silence total.

C'est de cette façon décousue que je me retrouve sur l'un des doigts de cette fameuse statue à neuf yeux, dont seuls deux sont pour l'instant ouverts. C'est la troisième fois. J'arrive plus à me souvenir de quel doigt il s'agit. Je m'en fous. Quelle importance ça peut faire, merde, de savoir sur quel doigt de cette statue à la con je suis perchée ? Gaara est entre les mains et la tête de cette créature hideuse. Dans les ténèbres, et de si haut, on ne voit pratiquement rien d'autre qu'une vague silhouette sombre, et ses cheveux écarlates, qui paraissent irréels au milieu de tout ce noir. Les autres, ou leurs ombres, sont disposés tout autour. Je ne sais pas qui est là et qui est absent. Je m'en fous. Je me sens mal.

La voix du boss s'élève, funèbre.

« La cérémonie peut commencer. »

Parfois, on fait de ces rêves, ou ces cauchemars, qu'on jurerait avoir déjà vécu des milliers de fois. Ce sont les pires, car on sait pertinemment ce qui va nous arriver. Une torture orchestrée à l'avance, dont on connaît le programme jusque dans les moindres détails.

Je _sais _ce qui va arriver. J'y ai déjà participé, à deux reprises. Nous restons simplement où nous sommes, pendant que le chef prépare son sortilège, sans se presser. Et puis, nous arrachons au Jinchuuriki son démon, ainsi que son énergie vitale, nous le faisons mourir dans une lente agonie de trois jours et trois nuits. Et cette fois-ci sera comme les autres. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en convaincre.

Tout se passe avec une lenteur abominable, irréelle. Ce sale con de salopard de merde fait ses signes, prononce l'incantation. La bouche de la statue géante s'ouvre lentement, avec un affreux grondement. Une bouche qui doit faire près de dix fois la taille de Gaara. Et elle s'élargit encore, lentement, démesurément grande, comme pour l'engloutir. Je voudrais devenir folle, arrêter de voir tout ça.

Je ne peux pas supporter tout ça. Je ne _peux pas_. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste immobile, à ma place, j'attends. Je garde même une expression impassible, douloureuse à maintenir, bien qu'il n'y aie personne pour distinguer mon visage, dans cet endroit sombre…J'ai appris ça à l'Akatsuki. Je fais mon boulot tant que je peux le faire, et quand je ne peux plus le faire moi-même, j'arrête d'être moi-même et je le fais tout court. Je ne savais pas que cette tendance était si profondément ancrée en moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de faire ça, de _lui _faire ça, de le torturer jusqu'à sa mort. Mais je reste à ma place. C'est comme ça, ici. Fais ton boulot en te marrant, ou crève. Je sais qu'ils me tueraient sans arrière-pensée, si je faisais preuve d'un quelconque signe de faiblesse, d'hésitation. Alors, s'ils apprenaient que je me suis prise de béguin pour un Jinchuuriki…

Ca y est, je l'ai dit.

Magnifique. Je pouvais pas faire pire. Même sans parler de la différence d'âge (et puis, j'ai 22 ans et lui 15, on va pas me traiter de pédophile pour sept ans de décalage, merde !), j'aurais pas pu inventer pire connerie. Raide dingue du mec qu'on est supposé capturer et tuer. Ca mériterait de figurer dans ma biographie du bingo book. « Deidara, artiste spécialiste en explosions, déserteur d'Iwa, meurtrière et fervente admiratrice de Kazekage le Cinquième. » Merveilleux. J'en connais qui vont bien se fendre la poire, pendant leurs collectes d'informations sur les déserteurs…Et je prends même pas en considération le fait que lui, il doit en avoir strictement rien à foutre de ce que je peux bien penser à son sujet.

Les neuf dragons du sortilège, un peu transparents, surgissent de l'ouverture béante, et se dirigent comme des charognards sur Gaara, poussent des cris silencieux de leurs neuf gueules ouvertes. Des charognards…Je regarde brièvement les huit silhouettes noires et rouges, disposées sur les doigts, puis la forme allongée, gisante, comme un oiseau blessé. C'est la troisième fois que je vois ce spectacle. Et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi dégoûtée. J'y ai toujours vu un groupe d'humains tuer un monstre. Aujourd'hui, je vois une meute de monstres prêts à se disputer la dépouille d'un humain.

Je les emmerde. Je les emmerde, tous ces salauds ! Les habitants de Suna, avec leurs sourires rapaces, je les emmerde ! Zetsu, avec ses instincts de cannibale, Sasori, avec ses marionnettes à la con, Kisame et sa boucherie, Orochimaru le nécrophile, Itachi et son Mangekyou Sharingan de mes fesses, tous les autres imbéciles en manteau noir, le chef, avec son trip sur les Bijuus et ses ordres, je les _emmerde_ !

Les dragons charognards se sont enroulés autour de Gaara, dans une large sphère fantomatique. Je ne le vois plus que de façon trouble. Il s'est élevé dans les airs, la tête renversée comme s'il était suspendu par la taille à l'aide d'un fil invisible. J'ai mal au cœur. C'est la partie la plus douloureuse, pour lui, et la plus longue. Celle pendant laquelle on leur vole leur vie, en même temps que leur démon. Une torture inhumaine. Dans leurs hurlements, certains crient grâce, supplient qu'on les achève pendant des heures et des heures.

S'il appelle au secours, je crois que je vais en mourir.

Le chakra du démon, et avec lui la vie de Gaara, commence à s'échapper de sa bouche, et de ses yeux bleu-vert. Son fluide vital, arraché à lui avec une affreuse violence. Il n'appelle pas. Il pousse un hurlement sans parole, une unique note vibrante, un pur cri de souffrance. Un cri d'agonie, que j'ai déjà entendu à deux reprises, qui se prolonge tant qu'il leur reste des forces pour tenter d'extérioriser leur mal, et qui parfois dure plusieurs jours. Un son déchirant, qui s'infiltre dans mon corps vide pour l'emplir complètement, et y résonne à l'infini, me fait oublier jusqu'à mon existence même. Je sens de l'humidité, sur mes joues.

Un seconde, je dirige mon regard vers cette statue géante qui lui dévore sa vie et son âme. Un troisième œil commence déjà à s'entrouvrir. Il me paraît empli d'un amusement sadique. Je me détourne, malade de douleur, pour ne plus le regarder une seule seconde. Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus. Je repense à ses yeux de feu et de glace, à cette explosion pétrifiée, à sa lassitude, et mes larmes coulent, sans que je fasse un geste pour les balayer.

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pleurerais un jour la destruction de la beauté. C'est de l'art, non ? Quelque chose d'éphémère, qui ne dure pas plus d'un instant. Le moment le plus magnifique est justement celui de la destruction. Alors ?

Je sais bien ce qu'il y a. Pour lui, ce n'est pas si simple. C'était une explosion pétrifiée. Figé, immuable, comme le désert. Pas « permanent », comme le pseudo-art que prêche Sasori. Quelque chose d'irréel, inaccessible, l'instant de la destruction indéfiniment répété. A présent…C'est comme si les choses avaient cessé d'exploser. Comme si le monde était devenu « permanent ». Un monde vide, plat, répugnant.

Mes yeux sont rouges d'avoir versé tant de larmes. Les autres ont pris ça pour de la fatigue, c'est leur problème.

C'est terminé. Terminé.

Son cri s'est tu vers la fin de la seconde nuit, mais son silence m'a paru pire encore. Et, finalement, il est retombé. Le sable craquelé a disparu, son visage est lisse, pâle. Ses yeux sont clos, définitivement clos. Deux puits noirs, sans feu ni glace pour luire à l'intérieur. Deux puits vides.

Je ne veux pas croire que je sois encore ici. Je ne veux pas croire que j'agisse encore comme d'habitude, comme je l'ai fait déjà deux fois. Je ne veux pas croire que je sois assise sur lui, comme je le fais parfois avec désinvolture, sur les cadavres. Je ne veux pas croire que je sois en train de bavarder avec Sasori, ce sale monstre, comme au salon de thé. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas croire que je sois encore dans cette caverne de cauchemar, à attendre la venue d'un autre Jinchuuriki. Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette cérémonie de déments. J'attends, je discute art et techniques avec le scorpion. Je souris, un sourire qui me déchire le coin des lèvres. Je voudrais me lacérer le visage, le déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne méconnaissable. Mais je continue de sourire.

Moi aussi, je m'emmerde.

Une grande détonation fait lever la tête du pantin humain. Moi, je suis le mouvement quelques secondes plus tard, sans un geste de surprise. Je crois que tous les sons de l'univers pourraient venir faire la ronde autour de moi sans que je lève un sourcil. J'entends encore son cri d'agonie, je l'entends depuis trois jours, je n'entends que ça.

Il y a une bande de cons devant l'entrée, au milieu des débris de la roche qui l'obstruait. Un fossile femelle de Suna, un espèce de bonbon femelle de Konoha, une momie mâle de Konoha, un demeuré mâle de Konoha. Qu'ils se barrent.

Ils regardent tous dans la direction du corps étendu, mort. Ce mot me fait mal. Le demeuré le regarde plus longtemps que les autres, et se met à hurler :

« GAARA ! OUVRE LES YEUX, MERDE ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR ! »

Il parle trop fort. Itachi m'a dit que le réceptacle de Kyuubi allait gesticuler et crier dès qu'il verrait Gaara, alors ça doit être lui. Je m'en fous. Je profite de leur arrivée pour me lever. Je continue de sourire, de m'y écorcher le visage. Et je réponds. Je crois que si qui que ce soit d'autre avait prononcé les mots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres de cette façon, sur ce ton railleur, je l'aurais tué :

« Vous arrivez un peu tard…Ca fait déjà un moment qu'il a clamsé. »

Je parle avec Sasori, sans plus me préoccuper des nouveaux arrivants. Je parle de faire exploser le corps de Gaara. Je parle de mon art. Sasori parle du sien. Il parle de faire de lui sa nouvelle marionnette.

« RENDS-LE MOI ! » hurle le demeuré.

Je sais bien comment il traite les cadavres, pour en faire ses pantins. Je l'ai déjà vu faire plus d'une fois. Il commence par leur arracher les membres, à séparer chaque articulation sans abîmer les jointures, et à retirer les organes internes. Il laisse la dépouille dans cette état parfois une journée entière, pour la vider de son sang. Ensuite, il arrache un à un les lambeaux de chair, morceau par morceau, au moyen de divers outils et en mettant à part les cheveux et les yeux. Une fois le squelette à nu, il le lave plusieurs fois, consolide en cas de fractures, rajoute divers pièges et armes, revisse chaque articulation. Il fabrique alors un corps de métal sur la charpente humaine, au moyen de sortilèges pour que l'automate garde l'apparence et les techniques du mort. Il ajoute les cheveux et les yeux, et termine avec une série de tests.

Je revois toutes ses étapes. J'imagine un instant Gaara subir ce sort.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. _Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça !_

Je ne sais pas si je pense à un plan, ou si je me contente d'agir par instinct. Je suis détachée de moi-même. Je m'entends protester, répéter que c'est à moi d'utiliser sa dépouille pour mes œuvres. Je m'entends hausser le ton, puis décider de m'occuper seule de l'autre Jinchuuriki.

J'ai fabriqué un oiseau, tout à l'heure. Affreux, informe, avec un bec de pélican. Une chose repoussante que je me refuse même à appeler une sculpture. Mais les membres de l'Akatsuki voient pas la différence, et moi je m'en fous. Ca sert à quoi, les explosions que je peux continuer à produire ? Le sens de la vie d'un artiste, c'est de progresser sans cesse sur le chemin de l'art, de faire chaque fois une œuvre plus belle que la précédente, monter toujours plus haut. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de feu, ni de glace, que la beauté a disparu dans ces deux puits sombres ?

Je crois que j'ai aperçu le sommet, finalement, sans pouvoir l'atteindre. A présent, je sais que je ne pourrais façonner que des œuvres de plus en plus atroces, des bibelots sans art ni subtilité.

La chose (je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'appeler un oiseau) saisit Gaara dans son large bec, il y disparaît. Je saute sur le dos d'argile, et sors de la grotte par la voie des airs. Le demeuré me suit en hurlant à la mort. La momie hésite quelques instants, puis s'élance à sa suite. Sasori reste seul avec le fossile et le bonbon. Je m'en fous, je m'en fous.

Les arbres défilent sous moi, les nuages au-dessus de ma tête. Je les regarde à peine. Je ne vois pas la forêt. Je vois le désert, rouge et noir, où brillait cette douce lueur bleu-vert. Je sais que je l'ai tué. C'est moi qui l'ai arraché à son village, c'est moi qui l'ai amené jusqu'à cet endroit maudit. Je suis restée présente toute la durée des trois jours, j'ai participé à l'extraction. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le sauver, mais j'aurais pu essayer.

L'idée ne m'a même pas effleurée. Il est mort, maintenant.

Récupérer le Jinchuuriki…Faut que je sois conne, pour sortir des énormités pareilles. Mes deux sacs d'argile sont vides, j'ai pratiquement plus de chakra, mon bras gauche est toujours en miettes, je suis crevée. En plus, je m'en fous du Kyuubi. Qu'il crève, le Bijuu à neuf queues si puissant, c'est pas mes oignons. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Gaara ne doit pas finir en marionnette. Peut-être que je devrais le faire exploser, finalement. Au moins, comme ça, je pourrais être sûre que ce salaud de scorpion ne l'aura pas…

Je regarde brièvement en bas. Le demeuré bondit de troncs en troncs, avec sa tête de fou furieux. La momie suit, quelques dizaines de mètres derrière.

Ils sont gentils mais ils sont cons. Je m'en fous de ce combat, moi. J'examine le décor avec lassitude, repère la zone où Zetsu a installé son Genjutsu, la survole rapidement. Ca devrait les retenir pour un moment. L'Akatsuki se démerdera avec, ou alors elle se fera piéger par eux en croyant que je les occupe, je m'en fous.

Je continue de parcourir les kilomètres, de regarder le paysage sans le voir. Je suis franchement crevée. Et ça me fait chier de rester perchée sur un truc aussi hideux. Je descends lentement vers les arbres, me pose dans une clairière, met pied à terre.

Il s'agit juste d'un petit trou circulaire dans la forêt. Il fait plus frais, ici. Probablement en raison du ruisseau qui traverse l'herbe. Des groupes d'insectes s'y attroupent, les plantes sont plus hautes et humides, autour de lui. Tout autour du parterre d'herbe, il y a un cercle d'arbres, de grandes arches vertes de feuillage, qui tamisent la lumière matinale. Le sol est souple, presque élastique sous mes sandales. L'air sens la terre mouillée. Un endroit très calme.

D'habitude, je suis peu sensible à ce genre de petit tableau bucolique, mais pour le coup, ça m'apaise. Je m'y sens loin de l'Akatsuki, loin de toutes ses présences oppressantes, et cette idée me repose. Je me sens enfin capable d'être moi-même.

Loin de l'Akatsuki…Je jette un coup d'œil à mon habit, noir à motifs de nuages rouges. Je revois les silhouettes rapaces, perchées en demi-cercle au-dessus de Gaara, comme des vautours. Ce souvenir me soulève l'estomac. Lentement, je retire le manteau, non sans mal en raison de mon bras inutilisable. De toute façon, j'ai une tenue de combat, dessous. Une fois le vêtement jeté sur mon bras droit, je parviens à respirer plus librement. Le vent frais arrive jusqu'à mon cou. C'est agréable.

Je peux enfin examiner mon bras gauche. Il pend pathétiquement sur mon côté, comme une aile brisée. Ensanglanté, les os broyés, mais je ne ressens plus la douleur. C'est mon cœur qui me fait souffrir.

Et maintenant ?

Sans me presser, comme en transe, je fais un signe à la créature d'argile. Celle-ci ouvre son large bec informe, dépose le garçon sur le sol, puis se traîne hors de la clairière. Va te perdre, je m'en fous. Je m'accroupis près de Gaara, et l'observe un long moment. La grimace de souffrance a disparu de ses traits, remplacée par une paisible tristesse. Il semble vraiment trop fragile, trop misérable, inerte sur l'herbe. Après un instant de réflexion, j'étends le manteau noir sur le sol, en tirant les bords pour obtenir la surface la plus large possible. Après quoi, je me penche sur lui, le soulève péniblement à l'aide de mon bras unique. Je parviens à l'allonger sur le tissu, les bras le long du corps, son visage triste levé vers le ciel. C'est mieux comme ça.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sans bruit sur sa joue, y glisse lentement, trace un léger sillon sur sa peau pâle. Je lève les yeux. Il n'y a que quelques nuages cotonneux, trop rares pour verser de la pluie. Une autre goutte tombe sur mon bras mort. Ce sont des larmes.

Toujours avec lenteur, je gratte le fond de mes deux sacs, parvient à y recueillir une poignée d'argile. Je considère la terre grise d'un air morne. A quoi bon, si c'est pour refaire une atrocité comme la chose précédente ? De plus, il n'y en a pas suffisamment pour faire disparaître son corps. Au mieux, je pourrais le rendre inutilisable pour Sasori. Mais déchiqueter ainsi son cadavre…Je frissonne d'horreur.

Je reste encore immobile quelques instants, ou quelques heures. Je ne sais pas. Et puis une pensée me vient. Je commence à malaxer l'argile, à y mêler un peu de chakra, sans cesser de regarder le garçon étendu. Je sculpte ensuite avec application, ne néglige aucun détail, procède avec le plus de minutie possible, malgré ma vue brouillée par les pleurs. Un petit oiseau commence à apparaître, un oiseau que j'ai déjà réalisé, mais plus petit encore, plus beau, plus soigné. Un minuscule animal très frêle, avec quatre ailes fines et nerveuses. Je m'applique tout particulièrement sur ses jolis yeux en amandes, les lisse et les travaille pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Je n'ai jamais consacré une telle durée à une œuvre.

Mon ouvrage terminé, je prends encore le temps de le regarder, cet oiseau gracieux, magnifique. Et je me tourne vers Gaara, considère son corps mince, longiligne, son visage fin et lisse, ses yeux bleu-vert en amandes, quand ils n'étaient pas encore clos.

C'est vrai. Ils se ressemblent.

Mon art a toujours été l'explosion. La beauté réside dans la destruction de celle-ci. Ironie du sort. J'aurais dû me douter que ma carrière d'artiste se terminerait par la mort de la personne que j'aime (oui, que J'AIME, merde !), et par ma propre destruction.

Je prends la fragile sculpture dans ma main droite, l'entoure de mes doigts. Elle est si petite qu'elle y disparaît presque entièrement. Je la serre ensuite contre mon cœur. Ma main est humide, mes joues aussi. J'esquisse lentement mon signe.

L'explosion retentit. Je l'entends à peine. Je ne ressens pratiquement aucune douleur. Elle était déjà vive, sous ma peau. Ma main droite est détruite, j'ai un large trou à la poitrine. Du sang se mêle aux larmes.

Je m'écroule en avant, et dans ma chute, mon visage se retrouve plaqué contre le torse du garçon. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose, pour toucher le fond. Mais c'est un peu tard pour rectifier le tir.

…

Merde, c'est lent de mourir.

…_sodam…_

C'est quoi ce bruit ?

…

Ca pouvait pas être mon cœur, si ?

…_sodam…_

Merde, c'est bien un battement de cœur, pourtant !

…

Attends une minute…Je suis où, là ?

…_sodam…_

Nan…Pas possible…

…_sodam…_

Merde…Merde de merde…

…_sodam…_

IL EST VIVANT ?

Alors là, c'est trop fort ! J'ai déprimé ferme pendant trois jours ! J'ai planté l'Akatsuki en pleine mission ! J'ai les deux mains en compote ! Je me suis fait sauter une bombe à la figure ! Et pour finir, ce sale con d'Apollon de fils de sa mère d'enculé des bacs à sable est VIVANT ?

…_sodam…_

Ca me fait penser que j'ai pas vu l'œil de la statue s'ouvrir complètement. Il a dû se produire un problème quelconque, ouais. Peut-être que c'est à cause de Shukaku, le Bijuu bizarre avec son nom pas normal. Ou alors, à cause de l'absence d'Orochimaru pendant la cérémonie. Ou à cause du sort de possession en lui-même, on m'avait dit qu'il était foireux. Ou autre chose. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous.

…_sodam…_

Je crois que j'ai perdu la tête pour de bon. C'est pas possible, sinon. En tous cas, je me mets à rigoler comme une conne. Crever le sourire aux lèvres, il me faut la totale, moi. « Deidara, kunoichi déserteur classée S dans le bingo book, retrouvée morte, en état d'hilarité, sur le gamin qu'elle avait auparavant capturé. » Ca va faire bien, tiens. J'ai moins mal au cœur. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est en bouillie.

…_sodam…_

Quand même…Je me demande bien quelle tronche il va tirer, en se réveillant.

* * *

Aaaah, la souffrance de l'artiste ! Pauvre Deidara ! Bah oui, je pouvais pas respecter à fond les scans, ça porte malheur ! Soyons francs…Combien de fois est-ce que je vais réussir (ou ne pas réussir) à vous convaincre que je fais mourir Gaara ? XD

Un grand merci à Gaara-France, où j'ai pioché les scans traduits, ainsi qu'à Nadramon, qui a relu ma fic et a corrigé les fautes et étourderies diverses…

Alors, comme ceci est un one shot, et donc un truc qui ne contient qu'un seul chapitre, je ne pouvais pas décemment en rajouter un juste pour répondre aux commentaires (en plus, il paraît que l'interactivité est déconseillée ici oO). Alors, pour résoudre ce problème, j'ai finalement trouvé la parade : ré-envoyer ! J'en ai profité pour corriger deux-trois fautes d'orthographe, et j'ai rajouté quelques détails…Vraiment pas grand-chose, mais l'histoire a l'air plus complète comme ça, et j'ai horreur du travail bâclé !

Bref, un très très grand merci à _Nadramon,_ _Karasu999, Tashiya _(j'ai aussi écrit l'Enfant-Démon, une fic Action/Aventure sur Gaara…Pas vraiment le même style, mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours essayer…), _Eraendil _(lol, je crois que j'aurais du mal à écrire une histoire gaie…Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une idée me viendra, un jour), _Deidara-san _(en fait, c'est surtout qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucun DeidaraXGaara à part le mien, et c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indices là-dessus, mis à part le fait que leurs noms se terminent tous les deux en « ara » XD), _Twin Sun Leader, Akemi Luo _(En tous cas, Gaara a mué après ses six ans, mais Deidara pouvait pas savoir 8 ans me paraît plus logique, en effet), _Shihodo _(trop de cynisme ? TT J'ai peut-être un peu poussé de ce côté-là…Mais ça me paraissait être la réaction la plus logique d'un membre de l'Akatsuki amoureuse d'un Jinchuuriki, non ?), _Jeece _(de rien pour le commentaire ! Je crois bien que j'ai été influencée par ton point de vue sur Deidara, désolée si ça sent le plagia…TT), _Maetel _et_ Elenthya _(rassure-toi, je vais essayer de redresser un peu le niveau de langue dans mes autres fic, j'avais quelques remords en écrivant tous ces jurons…XD) Et ENCORE un grand merci pour m'avoir dit que j'avais réussi à rendre ce couple space, tordu, impossible, CREDIBLE ! TT TT (pleure de joie) Vraiment, c'était la chose qui m'effrayait le plus quand j'ai écrit ce one shot « est-ce que c'est crédible ce truc bizarre ? oO »

Causons un peu : Ceux qui lisent ça doivent avoir lu les scans, à mon avis…Il paraît que Gaara s'est fait retirer Shukaku. Est-ce que Masashi Kishimoto se rend compte que notre cher Tenshi est EN DANGER DE MORT ? Quelqu'un qui a passé toute sa vie protégé par le sable ne peut pas développer de réflexes d'auto-défense ! S'il trébuche dans la rue il va se casser le nez par terre ! Il pourrait mourir en tombant dans les escaliers, maintenant ! Soyons sérieux : combien de fois a-t-on vu Gaara utiliser ses bras pour se protéger ? Une beigne arrive, il la regarde venir ! Le sol se rapproche, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre : « Oh, la terre se rapproche… »! Je suis curieuse de voir si ces problèmes de réflexes seront pris en compte dans le manga…oO


End file.
